


Taking a Knee

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Alpha House
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie Biggs has always had a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to templemarker for an excellent beta and getting me into this wonderfulness, and please, please, please if you think you want to write fic for this show, do it. This show deserves everything.

Ambition like hers, in the time she was raised, was either downplayed or outright ignored.

"Oh, honey, all that worrying will give you wrinkles," her mother said to her in 1963.

"If we look weak on this Cuba embargo, who's gonna trust us in anything?!" Maddie retorted.

"A lady does not raise her voice," her mother said. "Especially not a Carlton lady."

Maddie never understood why, if the family name was so damn sacred, she was expected to give it up as soon as she got married. Hyphenation wasn't an option. She grew up deep in _née_ country, and there was no getting away from that. Carlton wasn't even the name of her mama's kin, and it made her itch like it was high chigger season that her mother put so much importance into a name that hadn't been hers for the first twenty-one years of her life.

"I'll take your name, but it's just to sell you as a man with traditional values," she said when Gil John proposed. He was still down on one knee. He'd been named an assistant coach to the Tarheels less than a day before.

"You could call yourself Suzie Cheapwhore, and I wouldn't give a fuck," Gil John replied. "Long as you'll marry me."

"Oh, there's no question about that," she said, and Gil John put the ring on her finger and stood and lifted her up and kissed her until they were both breathless.

"I'm gonna make you a United States Senator," she told him the night before their wedding.

"For God's sake why?"

"Because you're smart, and you have good ideas, and I deserve to be a Senator's wife."

"You deserve to be the President's wife."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves, GJ. It'll be at least twenty years before you're even a Senator."

"Just promise me you're not gonna make me a teetotaler, and I'll do whatever you want."

"Oh, of course not! I want the man I marry to be who he is."

He kissed her cheek this time. "Well, alright, then. You just tell me when to look important."


End file.
